My Dear
by Meowp
Summary: Spoilers warning  It's the thoughts of a lost ghost looking for someone.


Whee, my first fic on !

It's an alternate story written from someone's point of view. Try and guess who it is before it ends. :) I gave a lot of clues so it shouldn't be hard. It's spoilers though, so those who haven't finished the game please don't be as daft as to read this and blame me. D:

* * *

That day when my consciousness was fading away, I thought I could hear your voice, so close by me. I heard my name... I thought I was reaching your side, that I'd be able to see you again.

But when I woke up, it was in a hospital and you were nowhere in sight.

Instead what I saw was Mum and Dad looking down at me. Mum was crying. Dad was the worst I've ever seen him, his face pale. He may not have been the most expressive of people, but at that moment anyone can tell what he was feeling.

It hurt, watching them like this.

I wanted to say something, I wanted to tell them I was all right! How I wanted to comfort them, how I screamed at them that I was still alive, but nothing came out.

Then the doctor replaced the white cloth back over my head...

...and I realised that I was already dead.

As I was locked in the realisation, Mum and Dad begun to leave me behind, Dad holding Mum's shoulder as she cried into his while walking away. I panicked, reaching out to grab them.

Then the world changed and I froze in my tracks.

White. Everything was coloured in shades of shimmering white and grey like the beautiful striped lilies you used to give me. Time even stopped! You can't believe how surprised I was when I found myself in Mum's handkerchief and looking back at my own body. It was sobering... I was really dead. I also had powers I never even imagined I had. I can stop time and leave my own body.

But why me? I didn't even dabble in tarot card reading or any occult practices... why would such a power even come to me? Was the afterlife this way? Then where's everyone else? Most importantly...

_Where are you, my dear?_

I followed Mum home in her handkerchief. She cried all the way. I didn't know how much she loved me before and Dad too. But it was too late to do anything about it when I had made my decision. I still believe I made the right choice, though it caused them pain.

I'm so sorry, Mum, Dad... but I love him more than I love life without him. It's selfish of me after all you've done for me, but it's the one and only time I'll be wilful. It was so hard... Everyday I jumped, thinking I saw him but it was mere shadow. Every night I reach out to the cold empty place beside me at night. I start to turn to talk to him only to see no one and remember the bitter truth. It was a cold vicious stab to my heart every time I happily did something for him, and...

And...

..._he just wasn't there. _

Why, my dear...?

We were going to get married next month, why did you leave me...

It's... it's all my fault, isn't it...

If I hadn't unwittingly mentioned you were alone in the office that day... they wouldn't have suspected you. You won't have been ripped away from me so suddenly that all I remember is your apologetic smile and your last words to me to "wait for you". You said you'll be back for dinner.

So I-I waited. Every day, I waited. Even after the news came of your death, I waited, hoping against hope while trying not to let my tears mix with my soup.

You never came back.

They let me see your body that one time. You looked so... healthy. Like you were only sleeping! I was so horrified. I was so hopeful! I shook you, I called you softly at first, I tried to wake you up, but you never did. I vaguely remember them half guiding, half pushing me out of the room as I screamed at your motionless body like a child, but despite that you just never woke.

That's when it finally sunk in.

It was a hard truth to swallow. You're never coming back, not even for a funeral. I'll never see you again, never again. Your kisses, your smiles, your teasing, your hugs, your little jokes, your comforting presence, your love, they were all gone. You were gone.

And I can't even let you rest in peace. They refused to return your body. There's no grave I can visit to convince myself that you're in a better world, leaving me behind in this one...

And now.

And now I tried to join you. I succeeded, but...

Where can you be?

I _know_ I heard you that day I died. It was your voice calling my name. It's not a hallucination, it can't be. I'm now looking for you. Please... _Please_... wait for me!

It's just... if I'm dead and I'm still here, maybe you are still here too.

Then I'll find you, no matter where you are,

I'll find you.

_I'm coming to you, Yomiel._

_

* * *

_

Did you get it? Yeah, it's Yomiel's fiancée Sissel. XD

This is written based on this scenario that when Sissel died, she got exposed to Yomiel's Temsik fragment when he came to find her. Then her concerned parents came along and Yomiel had to run (they know he's dead, so showing himself isn't a good idea). In the end Yomiel never realised that his fiancée was now a ghost with powers like him. It's one of the alternate routes I think could happen, but never did.

This isn't very good writing admittedly, I think I made her a little childish (definitely not an intended effect, but it came out like that and I'm lazy to change it), but I hope you like the idea anyway. Crits, thoughts and comments are "Welcome!" :D


End file.
